Alone
by Milahh
Summary: Um simples telefonema pode mudar sua vida para sempre! Mas e se ele nao atendesse? - Primeira fic e Songfic postada, leiam e deixem reviews pliss! Inu/Kag


**(N/A: Leiam a nota de abertura e encerramento, por favor! .___.')**

**Yo minna-san! ^^**

**Bem... pra começar, essa é a minha primeira fanfic que posto aqui no FF. ^^**

**Já fiz varias outras tentativas de fanfic... mas digamos que nenhuma foi bem sucedida o_o'**

**~*~**

**Como é minha primeira fanfic que ponho a disposição do publico, peço que sejam compreensíveis... afinal, primeira fanfic concluída e primeira a postar. *o* *emocionada***

**Sem falar que eu revisei sozinha porque não tinha ninguém para revisar pra mim, então me desculpem se deixei passar algum erro. ^^**

**SongFic escrita por Milahh-chan ^^**

**Baseada na musica Alone – After Forever (pra quem curti metal melódico, eu aconselho a baixar ou ver no youtube mesmo *¬*)**

**Acho que por enquanto é só ^^**

**Boa leitura =]**

_**Alone**_

Higurashi Kagome, 15 anos, estudante do 1º ano do colegial, estatura média, olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos cor da noite, pele clara, apaixonada por música e por um certo hanyou da mesma idade, olhos âmbar, madeixas prateadas com duas orelhas caninas em seu topo, físico escultural e sorriso encantador, seu nome? InuYasha.

Eles eram amigos desde a infância, praticamente irmãos. Conheciam cada detalhe um do outro, cada defeito, cada fragilidade, cada medo, cada desejo, cada segredo, apenas um eles guardavam só para si: a atração que sentiam um pelo outro.

~*~

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the ****telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone**

_(Ouço o tique-taque do relógio  
Estou deitada no breu do quarto  
Tento imaginar onde você está esta noite  
Ninguém atende seu telefone  
E a noite passa tão devagar  
Espero, porém, que não termine  
Sozinha...)_

E lá estava Kagome, em seu quarto escuro, o único som que se escutava no momento era o tique-taque irritante de seu relógio que ficava na cabeceira de sua cama, ela estava com o telefone na mão, tentava ligar para ele, mas ninguém atendia, o celular estava desligado. Ela precisava falar com ele, precisava contar o que sentia, não agüentava mais guardar aquele sentimento pra si, precisava ver ele, ainda naquela noite.

- Aonde será que ele está esta noite? – questionava a púbere pra si mesma.

Na verdade ela sabia, sabia a onde ele estava. Sim, eles estavam juntos, ele estava com ela, Kikyou. Eles eram namorados, Kagome não gostava dela, as vezes pensava ser só ciúmes, mas ela era realmente irritante, mas o hanyou a amava, Kagome só fazia apoiar o relacionamento que havia começado a apenas alguns poucos meses.

~*~

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

_(Até agora eu sempre  
Levei minha vida por contra própria  
Não estava nem aí para encontrar você  
E agora me gela até os ossos  
Como posso te pegar sozinho)_

Kagome não sabia explicar quando exatamente começou a amar aquele hanyou chato e implicante, talvez fosse desde a primeira vez que se viram, talvez fizesse apenas alguns meses, mas sabia, ele a deixava fora de si.

- É, acho que hoje não vou conseguir falar com ele. – dito isso, Kagome colocou o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira, ao lado do maldito relógio que insistia com seu tique-taque. – Depois que você começou a namorar, esqueceu-se de mim não é? Não consigo mais falar com você, e quando consigo ao menos trocar algumas poucas palavras, ela está ao seu lado, me comendo com os olhos! – pensava alto, não suportava Kikyou, ela conseguira afastar seu melhor amigo, maldita possessiva.

~*~

**You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
And I was gonna tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone**

_(Você não sabe há quanto tempo  
Eu desejo tocar seus lábios  
Tocar seus lábios e apertar você com força  
Você não sabe quanto tempo tenho esperado  
Eu ía contar para você esta noite  
Mas o segredo continua meu  
E meu amor por você permanece desconhecido  
Sozinha...)_

Kagome sentou-se na cama e abraçou seu travesseiro. Começou a se lembrar dos momentos que passou junto de InuYasha. Eles riam muito juntos, e sinceramente, ele sabia como lhe tirar do serio. Deu um leve sorriso ao se lembrar disso.

Quantas vezes Kagome ficara sozinha com InuYasha, assistindo a algum filme, ou até mesmo não fazendo nada, apelas um olhando pra cara do outro. Quantas vezes teve a oportunidade de lhe beijar, por causa de algum 'acidente', mas nunca o fizera, tinha medo da reação dele.

Ela precisava falar com ele, precisava contar, à quanto tempo guardando esse sentimento, à quanto tempo evitando outros meninos por causa dele, só DELE. Olhou para o telefone que repousava na mesinha.

- Será que ele vai ver que eu liguei? Será que ira retornar a ligação? – ela estava apreensiva, ou lhe contava naquela mesma noite, ou então não teria coragem de contar depois.

~*~

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

_(Até agora eu sempre  
Levei minha vida por contra própria  
Não estava nem aí para encontrar você  
E agora me gela até os ossos  
Como posso te pegar sozinho)_

Kagome ficou sentada em sua cama, abraçada ao travesseiro por um bom tempo, já eram mais de 11 horas da noite. Estava com sono, mas não queria dormir, e se ele ligasse? Então se levantou e abriu seu guarda roupas, de dentro de uma gaveta retirou um álbum de fotografias, sentou-se novamente na cama e começou a folheá-lo, nesse álbum só havia fotos dela e de seus amigos, em momentos que passaram juntos, então começou a relembrar, na maioria das fotos ele estava presente, as que não estava era porque ele que havia batido a foto.

~*~

**How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone**

_(E agora me gela até os ossos  
Como posso te pegar sozinho_

_Sozinha,sozinha)_

Já era quase meia noite, ele ainda não tinha retornado a ligação, Kagome resolveu dormir, afinal, amanhã teria aula, tinha que acordar cedo. Se deitou na cama e logo pegou no sono. Sabia que não conseguiria lhe contar depois, sabia que mesmo havendo outras oportunidades ela não teria coragem de falar. Seu segredo ficaria guardado pra sempre. E ela sabia, não conseguiria se apaixonar por outra pessoa, sabia que terminaria sozinha. E foi pensando nisso que ela adormeceu, um sono profundo, que nem mesmo uma musica muito alta lhe tiraria daquele transe, daquela mundo aonde tudo pode acontecer, até mesmo seus desejos mais profundos.

O telefone que repousava na cabeceira da cama tocou, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção, ninguém o atendeu.

_**FIM xD**_

**Nhaayy... i_i *se esconde atrás do pc***

**Eu sei...**

**Ta horrível!! Mas poxa... 1ª fanfic postada!!**

**Dêem um credito vai ;D**

**Por mais horrível que esteja essa fanfic... eu digo: AMEI ESCREVE-LA!!! *3*~**

**Arigatou a todos que leram até o final ^^**

**~*~**

**Minna!!**

**Eu estava pensando em fazer uma continuação para essa fanfic... porque finais tristes não são meu estilo de escrita xD (já fiz pensando em continuação ;P)**

**Ai assim... só vou fazer se vocês acharem merecedor ^^**

**E se acharem... peço que, nas reviews, deixem falando se querem uma one-shot ou uma maior, com vários cap. ^^ (sabe... tive idéia pros dois tipos ¬¬" então deixo os leitores escolherem xD) e ideias para a continuação... vão me ajudar bastante também :D**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS PLIS!!!**

**T-T**

**(responderei por e-mail, então peço que deixem assim: milah (under.) ff (arroba) hotmail . com [esse é o meu .. quem quiser add como msn pode ta? :D] )**

**=***

**(postado em: 10/05/2009)**


End file.
